Today's banking industry, like many industries, is looking for ways to improve efficiency. For instance, financial institutions are often looking to process transactions more quickly, and essentially perform more work in less time. Additionally, many financial institutions have users, such as customer service representatives, and the like, handling transactions. This can lead to inefficient work processes, as well as inconsistencies in the transactions being handled. For instance, financial institutions generally transmit credit or other transaction limit information to entities that then review requested transactions and determine whether they are approved. This can lead to inaccurate information being transferred because the limit information may be outdated by the time it reaches the reviewing entity. Also, this may delay processing because a request for the limit information must be made and the limit information must be sent back to the entity before a decision regarding the transaction can be made. Accordingly, a system and method of automatically determining whether the transaction is approved at the financial institution would be advantageous.